Dark Horse
by meekobb
Summary: Having had enough of the Cullens had given up her life and lives on the run from them and tries to stay under the radar just to keep her freedom. What everyone doesn't know is that she is much more important to everyone around her and that she has more friends in the supernatural world than anyone ever knew. But that's only where the fun begins...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters of course do not belong to me. Sadly. I just like playing with them in my sandbox.**

**Author Note: This story was originally being featured only on my website but I thought I'd add it to FFnet already. Just be aware that I'm not writing this one regularly, but I do intend on finishing it. It is a pet project that I work on when the inspiration strikes as a break between other fics that are my priorities. **

**Summary: Having had enough of the Cullens had given up her life and lives on the run from them and tries to stay under the radar just to keep her freedom. What everyone doesn't know is that she is much more important to everyone around her and that she has more friends in the supernatural world than anyone ever knew. But that's only where the fun begins...**

Chapter One

Four years of running, always staying one or two steps ahead of them. I was growing tired and I was beginning to give up. When I needed breaks from having to worry about my decisions, Jacob would come to me whenever I would set up somewhere new. I never stayed more than a few months in any given place and I made sure it was the sunniest places I could find. He provided me the cover to think freely so that I couldn't be seen as my moving had been carefully planned to the last possible detail. He or one of the other wolves would handle all decisions with each move so that nothing would accidentally slip.

Four years. I was going be 22 and had absolutely nothing to show for it. I wanted to go to school, to have friends. I wanted my life back. I knew what I needed, but the problem was executing it and praying it would work. Supernatural beings, in my experience, meant my death but I'd rather go out on my own terms than to be held a virtual prisoner of my ex-boyfriend's because he didn't know how to take no for an answer.

Mates. What a crock of shit. He didn't know what a mate was if she showed up and slapped him on his ass. Then again, maybe it would be a _he_ and he was upset with me not taking him back because it would mean he would have to come out of the closet.

Months of careful research led me to this relatively small town, though not nearly as microscopic as Forks. As it turned out, vampire legends weren't as taboo as the Cullens had implied. Perhaps for their race, but I had eventually learned of another race that even the Volturi did not seem aware of and I wasn't about to let them know of them. I had plans and my plans hinged on a lot of factors, but it all depended on whether these myths actually turned out to be true. Mystic Falls was nice from what I saw of it so far, but I was more interested in the liquor that was in front of me at the moment.

It was a busy and crowded night in the place. I could only assume it was because it might be one of the only decent places to hang out, what with it being a bar and restaurant with some entertainment in the form of a small dance floor, pool tables and dart boards. I was well on my way to being sufficiently plastered that guaranteed me fucking last minute decisions to piss Alice off. I knew I shouldn't be as hard on her as I was, seeing as she tried her best to play mediator between Edward and I but I wanted nothing to do with him despite how much she wanted me to give him another chance.

The only allies I had in that family anymore was with Jasper, because he could feel how genuinely I felt in regards to Edward. The other was surprisingly with Rosalie. After they had come back and were surprised with my new outlook on life and attitude, she was much friendlier and promised to thwart her brother whenever she could. They were the only ones I actually kept in regular contact with and Edward was none the wiser.

I had been so focused on the past and my bourbon that I didn't notice the man that took up a seat a stool down from my lonely corner at the bar. When I did notice him, I wasn't surprised at the flash of lust that ignited in me. He was definitely hot. And so totally the bad boy that you didn't really want to bring home to meet dad, but he appeared just as desolate and lost as I did. I continued to appraise him as I raised my hand to order another round for myself when he took notice of me and my choice of poison.

His slips pulled back into a sexy smirk and gave a little toast before throwing back his drink and slid over next to me. "I must say, for a fine lady like yourself, you do have just as fine taste in your drinks," he said in greeting. I just stared back at him, trying to decide if I wanted to talk with him, take him into the bathroom to fuck him, or just walk the hell out of the door. It would give Edward something to chew on if he was anywhere near Alice to see the possibilities. It certainly made me smile.

"Well, when you had a shitty day as I've had – or rather a shitty year, then yeah, I would say splurging in the finest alcohol is at the top of my bucket list," I replied, letting out a resigned sigh at the thought of my impending death. I knew I screwed myself when I made that deal with the Volturi but between them and Edward, I would always choose anything else but him.

We stared at each other for a moment, seemingly trying to figure out the other's story and falling short since neither was giving. When I felt my phone buzz, I closed my eyes and groaned when I saw the message.

_He found you. I'm with him to try to control shit but be prepared. About ten minutes away ~Jasper _

"Fuck," I cursed as I snapped the wretched device closed and shoved it back in my pocket.

"Husband calling you home?" The gorgeous stranger questioned and I found myself transfixed by his icy blue eyes.

"No husband. Ex-boyfriend, current stalker," I muttered as I tried to think of a plan. Running was out of the question. He would track down my scent and there was no way I could move fast enough. "Can I ask a question from a guy's perspective?"

He raised an eyebrow at me as he debated with himself. Curiosity evidently won out and he nodded, leaning in closer after I did so that I didn't have to speak to be overheard. "How would I get a guy off my back that just won't accept that I want nothing to do with him? That I've moved on and want nothing more than for him to just fuck off?"

Sexy laughed and shrugged as he thought of a response. "For me, if I wanted to give a great big fuck you to my ex, I might fuck someone hotter or the opposite of her in her own bed. But then I'm an asshole to start with so..."

"Hm," I hummed as I narrowed my eyes on him, the idea being very tempting. Another text message came through and this time it was from someone else. Someone who actually surprised me with her approval.

_He drove his Volvo. Can't wait to see his face! He's going to be there in two minutes. Jasper will temper him down and distract him long enough for you and hot stuff to sneak out the back door. ~Alice _

I chuckled and shook my head. Sexy continued to watch me like I was something to snack on but where it would normally freak me out or even scare the living shit out of me, I was actually turned on even more. "That just might sound like it would have potential to really fuck up his day," I smirked, looking past him to the door. Sure enough, there was Edward standing there, looking around at the crowded place. Giving Sexy my best flirty look, I winked, "How would you like to join me on making that suggestion a reality?"

The man very nearly choked on his drink as he stared back at me in shock, at a loss for words. "What? You not into something like this because I'm sure I can find someone else here very willing," I taunted. I wasn't an idiot. Since I noticed him, I certainly did not miss the way he was checking me out.

"Well, sure thing," he grinned as he finished his drink and threw money on the counter before he took my hand and I pulled him towards the back exit. My eyes looked around the street for the familiar car and found it within a minute. The idiot had left the door unlocked which made it all the better.

Shoving Sexy into the back seat, I didn't hesitate as I climbed on top of him. As we started on a really heavy make out session to get warmed up, he tried to make nice with boring pleasantries. "You know, hitting home within an hour of meeting is great and all but I don't even know your name Beautiful. I'm Damon."

"You talk too much," I muttered, silencing his mouth with my own. When we finally broke for air, I offered my own name. "Bella."

"Now you're just teasing me with what I called you," he smirked, his hands working to undo my pants. "But I'll let it slide for now. I expect a full story one day though." 

I didn't answer because I wasn't sure just how long I was sticking around. I needed to find the nearest group of Mystic Falls' friendly neighborhood vampires faster than I anticipated. That and find out who the fuck slipped on my location. I turned back to focusing on getting myself off as quick as possible.

Now, I knew without a doubt this man had stamina. I mean, he was just dripping sex which made him my choice as a pansy for this payback even better, and in any other scenario, I wouldn't mind going a few rounds in the comfort of a bed, but I was on a time crunch. Evidently he picked up on my need for speed and accommodated accordingly.

He looked at me a little odd when I ran my hands over the both of us before running them all over the seats wherever I could reach but I only smiled and winked back at him. "Damon?"

"Yes Luscious?" He replied as he helped me get dressed and cleaned up somewhat.

"When we go back inside, I want you to think of every second that you were inside me in this car," I grinned as I went to lick along his earlobe, causing him to shiver.

"Anything for you," he murmured, dropping a chaste kiss on my lips with some confusion in his eyes. "Can I ask the reason why?"

"Please? For me?" I asked again, refusing to elaborate and he nodded without any further prying.

That was down and now I just had to deal with him face to face. I couldn't wait so I patted Damon's cheek and walked with him to the front entrance. I held back slightly and narrowed my eyes. Turning to him I grinned. "You go in ahead. Be sure to think about you and I just before and strut those peacock feathers."

"Sure thing," Damon winked and went on.

Taking a deep breath, I followed after a minute. Edward and Jasper were almost right there when I got through the door and I sneered up at him when he grabbed my wrist. "What the hell are you doing? Have you lost your mind Bella?"

"You aren't supposed to be here Edward," I snapped at him. "I told you I wanted nothing to do with you, now _leave_."

He was just livid as he looked at me. "Do you even know the kind of danger you have put yourself in by coming here? Instead of going somewhere and live out a normal life, you head straight for danger! At this point you would be better off with our family!"

"Fuck you! I'm not going anywhere with you – ever!"

"Bella, be reasonable. If you want me to change you, then fine. I will," he tried to negotiate but I could see clearly he would likely refuse anyone changing me when the time finally came. "I'm actually surprised you're alive now considering the _monster_ you chose tonight. Do you have any idea _what_ he is?"

Here comes the mud slinging, I thought to myself. I looked at Jasper who hid his amusement well enough, but his eyes were focused over my shoulder making me look at what caught his attention. I found Damon staring at us with concern and horror as he tried to answer whatever questions his friends were asking. I didn't have time to deal with their curiosities and glared back at Edward.

"What the fuck are you talking about Asshole?" I asked, bored with his games already.

"Bella – he's a vampire. Not like us, obviously, but his kind are more deadly than you can even imagine. Worse than Jasper when he first changed," he tried with scare tactics. Perfect. I can certainly handle that after facing off with the Volturi and coming out on top. I looked at Jasper and he was careful with his thoughts but his eyes communicated that his brother was full of shit. What else was new.

"Really?" I asked incredulously. Glancing back over my shoulder, I could see that the group's concern at being outed raised their hackles. I couldn't blame them. That only confirmed that they could hear the argument and it made me smile. Winking at them before facing my ex, I shrugged. "Well then if I have to fuck every vampire of his kind in this town to get my point across that I want nothing to do with you, then I will."

Edward tugged on my wrist again, holder tighter to the point that it was beginning to hurt but I refused to show my discomfort. "They will kill you Bella. Why won't you listen?!"

I stared him straight in the eyes as I stepped up closer. "Let go of me," I warned. "Let go of me or I will make a scene that would certainly capture the attention of the Volturi."

"And the Volturi will kill you. You know Aro said you would be killed if you weren't changed within the year. Changed or dead. Would you really sign our death warrants?" he asked, faking hurt.

"Wrong. All I have to do is call Demetri and he'll be all over your ass. You see Edward, after Alice and I went to save you from your stupidity, and you left – _again_ – I went back and cut a _very_ lucrative deal with them. Give me time to get the shit I needed done, and if was changed into one of you before my deadline, then I would serve in the guard for a hundred years." 

"And if you didn't?" he questioned carefully.

"What do you mean if I didn't? What makes you think I wouldn't have a plan to get out of that shit? I fully intend to be dead," I scoffed at him. Of course I'd be dead – figuratively speaking.

He studied me closely and shook his head. "You know you chose the best town to be killed in. This place is swarming with original vampires and werewolves."

"No. I came here for protection you stupid asshole! You really think I just happened about to choose Mystic Falls for shits and giggles? I knew what the fuck I was doing. Now if you excuse me, I have some _real_ vampires to find so that I can talk them into kicking your sparkly ass for me," I replied, trying to yank my arm free but he kept his hold.

I hadn't seen anyone appear behind me but Edward froze as he looked up from our stare down that I refused to walk away from without winning. "I believe she said to let go," a male voice spoke up behind me. I looked over and it was one of the guys that Damon was talking to at the booth. He was with him, coming up on the other side of me and winked a gorgeous eye at me causing my lust to spike again.

Jasper couldn't hold back the moan of irritation and Edward looked back down at me incredulously. "Seriously?! He's not good for you. He'll do nothing but break your heart."

"No worse than what you did Fucktard," I snapped back and tugged my arm again and thankfully he let it go. I pursed my lips as I considered my next move and smiled when I made a decision. Not a second later his phone was ringing. "Answer that Edward. I'm sure Alice will be telling you to scram if you don't heed my advice. I'm not above sacrificing a few humans, and myself, just to be free of you."

_Edward! Get the hell out of there before you ruin things for everyone. We warned you repeatedly not to go after and let her be. If you decide to continue this, it won't be pretty. And you certainly will never gain her even as a friend in the future, _ Alice's voice rang out clearly as she screamed into the phone.

I narrowed my eyes on him as I changed the decision to call the Volturi for backup if he didn't leave and that sent Alice on a whole other rampage with him.

_Damn it Edward! If you don't leave you most certainly will die! Aro has Jane and Demetri available to Bella for when she is ready to make her decision to return to them! All it takes is one call and they will be there to kill whoever she wants and turn her! She told you she has the Volturi in her pocket and she wasn't lying! _

"Thank you Alice," I grinned, knowing she could hear me just well over the phone.

Edward glared at me as he hung up with her. "You know these two aren't friends. They are planning on interrogating you on what you know. They are killers Bella. This one that you – you – had relations with has been planning on feeding on you."

I raised an eyebrow as I turned to look up at Damon. It amused me that he didn't seem remorseful for being caught and shrugged slightly, even if I didn't believe a word of it. "I'm a vampire. It's what I do."

Rolling my eyes I leaned into him with a smug smile on my lips. "There are worse ways to go," I teased. I continued on, looking even more excited. "Tell me. This interrogation. Will there be whips and chains involved?"

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed in disgust and disbelief.

"Edward!" I whined back, imitating his annoying voice. "Just leave. And never come back. You're boring me now."

"Wow," Damon's friend muttered as he stared at me looking a little bewildered.

I turned to him and glared. "What's your problem?"

"Oh nothing. You just remind me _a lot _ of my brother. It's kinda scary actually. I don't know if its a good thing or bad, but – do you want us to get rid of this idiot for you?" he asked, seeking my permission.

"Oh would you? I would greatly appreciate it," I smiled at him, batting my eyes. "I promise that I'll explain this whole mess to you though I seriously doubt you'd believe me. It wouldn't be the first time Doucheward lied to me anyway."

Before I knew it, there was a blond girl looking rather pissed off at Edward and a guy that kinda reminded me of Jake trying to pull me back. Edward's face changed to one of disgust again, but one I was familiar with. Huh. Maybe there really were werewolves around here as well.

"It's okay. Stefan and Damon will take care of them," the blond chic told me. Her grip on my arm was firm and much stronger than I would have thought by looking at her which made me have to give some credence to Edward's accusation of more vampires.

"He's right, right? They are really vampires?" I asked her, disappointed that it was a bit sobering. I was more upset about my losing my buzz over this drama.

She hesitated as she continued to lead me out through the back of the restaurant that Damon and I snuck through earlier. Once free from them she guided me to her car and once inside she stared straight ahead as she seemed to come out of her own state of shock. "Yes, they are vampires. I am too. I'm sorry but I'm just a bit nervous about a stranger coming into town that knows about our kind as we don't have much luck with new faces." 

"Understandable," I replied. "But why help me? You and your friends owe me nothing. I was just looking for someone to cover for me until he was dealt with and then offer myself up as food. Guess my plans are going ahead of schedule."

She glanced at me curious and confused. "Do you really want to die?"

"I don't have much choice. I have been resigned to my death for three years now. It's better than being changed into a sparkling idiot and serving the Volturi though."

"Well, seeing as Stefan and Damon decided to stand up for you, that means we're in your mess with you. My name is Caroline," she smiled.

"Bella," I replied as I sat back and let out a breath. For the first time in four years, I actually felt a sense of relief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The characters of course do not belong to me. Sadly. I just like playing with them in my sandbox.**

**Summary: Having had enough of the Cullens had given up her life and lives on the run from them and tries to stay under the radar just to keep her freedom. What everyone doesn't know is that she is much more important to everyone around her and that she has more friends in the supernatural world than anyone ever knew. But that's only where the fun begins...**

Chapter Two

Caroline pulled up outside a large house that looked like it came right out of an historical novel. My eyes were fixated on the building, taking in all the details that I almost missed Caroline speaking.

"This is the Salvatore Boarding Home. It doesn't actually house visitors like it used to anymore, but it's Damon and Stefan's home. Oh, and Elena on some days. You'll meet her soon I'm sure, though I doubt that Stefan will bring her around until he's sure you won't hurt her," she smiled.

"I'm human. What the hell am I going to do to her?"

"I don't know. He's just overprotective of her. We all are for very good reasons. She's got enough vampires after her so I'm sure the two of you will have plenty to chat about. Come on," she waved me along as she went up to the door and just waltzed right in.

Inside was slightly creepy with the blood red décor and dark lighting but it was also comforting as well. She led me into a sitting room or parlor where a man was bent over a table that had a large number of old looking books that had me curious. He looked up and his eyes shot from me to Caroline. "What are you doing here?" he asked, looking back at me.

"Me? I don't know. I was just kidnapped by Blondie here. I'm sure her two hottie friends will be around soon enough. I must say I'm looking forward to this interrogation. Hey! They never answered my question about whips and chains!" I remembered, turning to Caroline. "Maybe there'll be some handcuffs included?"

The man was taken aback as Caroline burst out laughing. "It's okay Ric. This is Bella. We're helping her out with her vampire problem so she'll be sticking around for awhile. Bella, this is Alaric, or Ric. Ric, meet Bella. She's going to a real handful for Damon."

"Nice to meet you. So – you human?" I grinned at him, trying to hold back a laugh at his surprised look.

"Yes," he answered carefully, as he seemed to try to figure something out with me.

I nodded and shrugged. "So what are you to these vamps? The family pet? Wow these are a lot of books..." I muttered as I finally noticed the walls filled with shelves that I was itching to go check out.

Luckily we didn't have to have any big heart to heart as the front door slammed open and shortly revealed my two new bodyguards. "You really know how to pick them Luscious. A mind raper? How the hell did you stand being with him?" Damon said first thing when he saw me.

Rolling my eyes, I walked over to the fireplace and studied the artifacts they had on display there. "I was the exception. I think that's mainly why he was so interested in me in the first place because he couldn't hear my thoughts. That and his power trip with getting over his blood lust for me. Supposedly I am his singer."

"Nice! So you think you'll let me have a taste? I would love to send him a postcard letting him know just how delightful you are," he smirked making me laugh as I moved on to peek at the titles on the shelves and was in my glory.

"I'll get back to you on that. First, I'd like to know who's books these are," I said, pointing at the shelves I was currently looking over.

"Why?" Damon asked, exchanging a look I couldn't quite make out.

"Because if they belong to a chic, I'd happily switch teams, and if not, I want to have his baby. Seriously, this collection is better than any library I've visited in my travels. And many of them are first editions. You have any idea how much money is just sitting here? It's got to be at least a million," I pointed out as I got lost looking. "Easy."

They all burst out laughing but I was just slightly serious as I turned back to looking at their collection. "Well, you're more than welcome to read anything you like there," Stefan, I remembered was his name, offered. "Damon is the only one that really reads those, not that he's capable of having children anymore – thank god."

That actually surprised me and I looked back, appraising him with new eyes. "Huh," I let out.

"What's that supposed to mean? Just because I'm a guy doesn't mean I can't enjoy a classic every now and then," he complained.

"Damon, you probably slept with some of those authors when they were alive," Caroline pointed out and I burst out laughing.

"So, how about you tell us more about why we just chased off a Cold One for you," Stefan interrupted, more focused on getting back to business.

Sighing I turned to stare into the fire that was burning in the fireplace as I considered where to begin. "Can I just have a drink first? It's not the most pleasant story and for a lot of it, I need to be well on my way to hammered to get through it," I admitted. Damon came over to my side after he got me a glass of whatever, I didn't particularly care, and pulled me down onto his lap while I stared into the glass.

"Whenever you're ready," he said softly. The tenderness in his voice felt unnatural but comforting to me and considering the vibes I got from the others, they were a bit shocked at it. Thankfully they kept their thoughts and opinions to themselves as I pulled myself together.

"It started my junior year of high school. I moved in with Charlie, my dad. My mother remarried and wanted to spend time on the road with her new husband. I was happy for her that she found someone that kept up with her antics. She was really more a child than a parent so I let her go. I went to live with my father and it was nice. I still pretty much cared for myself and it was like living with a roommate that wasn't around much because he worked a lot or was away with his buddies fishing," I said with a small smile as I thought about them back then. "I saw them for the first time during lunch period on my first day of school. They were utterly gorgeous and mesmerizing. There was something about their beauty that was different that I didn't learn until sometime later. I had my first encounter with Edward the following period. He was – hostile. Extremely rude and acted like I smelled horrible. Because we had to sit next to each other, he stayed as far at the other end of the small table as he could but I knew that something wasn't right. His eyes were black as night and when the bell rang, he got up so fast and was out the door before I could barely blink."

I was quiet as I remembered those days and continued on, explaining his absence and return. Then I went into the incident with the van. Most of the room stared at me, shocked at some parts, but were nice enough to let me get the story out as I needed to. By the time that I reached the part of my history with James and the start of the nightmare with Victoria, I hadn't realized just how nervous I'd gotten. I kept rubbing at my wrist that held scars of that time that would be with me forever. I knew they couldn't see it because I always had it covered with a wrist band much like Edward used to wear, though it wasn't because of him. I just didn't want to have it exposed when I wanted to wear short sleeves.

"There's more to it than that," Caroline pointed out. "I mean you wouldn't be that pissed off at him just for wanting to take a bite if you offered yourself up to Damon like you did before."

I glared up at her like she was the blond idiot that she appeared to be. "Of fucking course there is more. I was just taking a fucking breath and a mental fucking check because it's still fucking traumatizing Barbie."

She looked back at me slightly pissed I dared to speak to her like that while Damon hid his face in in my shoulder and I could feel him trying to not laugh out loud. Rolling my eyes, I took a deep breath and a large gulp of my glass, finishing it. He handed me his glass, earning a very grateful smile from me as I forged on with the story with James, to my 18th birthday and the first time that Edward abandoned me in the woods and leading up to the rescue from the Volturi.

From that point on, each time I was forced to bring up Edward's proposal as a condition to his changing me, I poured myself another drink and downed it. "Fucking sparkling idiot," I muttered as I stared into the empty glass. "So, after graduation, he couldn't go through with changing me, convinced that he was damning my soul and took off again so that he could try to get out of it. The rest of the Cullens were more than willing to step up and change me but at that point I was pissed off more on the principal because he was a lying bastard. He broke their laws and I was out for blood. I graduated and went back to Italy to strike a deal that expires in about a year or so."

"What exactly was the terms of this deal? The Volturi aren't exactly ones to mess with. Granted, we're stronger than them, but I still wouldn't intentionally try to piss them off," Stefan commented.

"I get to make Eddie's existence a miserable one was one part. He wanted me to settle somewhere and have the perfect human existence with a husband, white picket fence with three point two kids and a dog named Max," I said sarcastically. "Though he'd probably be lurking around and eat the dog in the middle of the night...Anyway, I never pictured that kind of life for myself. I never wanted kids. When I was with him, I just wanted to be with him. He didn't understand that I was more than capable of making my own decisions - as did the rest of the family. Well, most of them. Jasper was pretty much in the same boat as me. You guys met him. He runs as much interference as he can for me but he can only do so much as well."

Their human pet had been pretty quiet throughout the entire thing and finally reminded me of his presence. "But what brought you to Mystic Falls in particular? It's not like we're a big town that you can really get lost in."

I gave him a very unladylike snort and turned pointedly at Damon. "You said you're a vampire? Show me," I demanded, still quite not believing them.

Damon hesitated as he looked at the others before his face transformed to something out of a movie. I blinked at him, not reacting, for having faced against the Volturi, James, Victoria, and an angry shape shifting wolf pack before so emotions were pointless no matter if you were afraid or not. "Wow. Okay then. See, that's cool," I muttered as I stared at his vampire face in fascination, leaning in to get a better look at his fangs. "Do they hurt?"

"That may not be a good idea Luscious," he murmured. "You smell quite tempting to me right now."

"Not the first time I've heard that line pretty boy, but if you're going to feed from me, I'd rather be changed into your type of vamp then become a walking disco ball," I shrugged, looking away.

"We don't have to bite to change like them," he said, making me look back at him, finding him back to his normal face. His eyes looked at me curiously, almost as if he was searching for something in mine. "For you to become like us, you have to die with vampire blood in your body. You'd wake up in transition and have to drink human blood to complete it within a certain amount of hours. They have venom which requires a bite. That's why for them, when they feed, its change or die, which is why I am curious as to why you have one of their bites on your wrist."

I instinctively covered the scar, rubbing it, with a frown. "That accident in Phoenix I mentioned. James bit me and Edward sucked the venom out, stopping the change. Still left a souvenir to remember the experience."

We sat there staring into each other's eyes before he nodded. "Okay. So I think that's it for story time. I have a year left to wrap up tormenting Eddie. Then they expect me to be in Italy to serve in the guard for a hundred years before I get my freedom, though I doubt I'd get it even then."

"What was your backup plan? I doubt you would have agreed to that without having something in mind," Alaric asked.

"Well, I was researching what I could on vampire myths and legends. That's how I learned about Mystic Falls. I figured if there really was another breed of vampire out there, this would be the best place to find them if they could blend in so well. I never figured that I'd hit the mother fucking jackpot on that count," I said as I gave Damon a knowing wink. "I don't want to die, in the literal sense, but I also don't want to become one of them, so if it was true, I was hoping that I could find one that would be willing to change me and help fake my death so that I can use that as a loophole to my deal with the Volturi. I had worded my agreement that I would become a Cold One so if they discover I accidently became something else...what could they do? It's not like Aro could read my mind to determine my real intentions."

"That's pretty devious of you. If Aro can't read your thoughts in human form, he's going to want you really bad as a Cold One," Stefan said as he exchanged a look with Damon who nodded in response. "Is that why your friend on the phone told your ex about you having the Volturi on speed dial?"

"Pretty much. He does really want me. Said something about me being a shield," I shrugged as I stood up and stretched. I kicked Damon's foot lightly. "Where we sleeping? I'm tired and I don't feel like going back to the hotel."

He looked up at me, surprised for whatever reason. "Huh-what?"

"Did I just speak Chinese or something? You act like you're shocked that I'm telling you to take me to bed. You think I would run off screaming after you showed me your super scary vampire face? Please. If you were to get on your knee with a diamond, fuck yeah I'd take off screaming but we just met so come on. I'm about ready to fall over after everything today. I don't need another concussion to add to my list of injuries."

"Sure," he nodded, finishing off his drinking before taking my hand and leading me away from the others without another word. I gave them a half hearted wave, not particularly caring as I really was tired. When we got to his room, I had to admit, I was impressed. I would have complimented it but I was too busy stripping off my clothes to get into bed as he came over with a shirt. "If you want something to sleep in," he shrugged.

Smiling, I took the shirt from his hand and tossed it on the bed and pulled him closer so that I could wrap my hand around the back of his neck to draw him down to my height as I kissed him. "I don't care what you are. I still think you're hot," I smirked. "I'll sleep in your shirt if it pleases you, but I was fine with nothing at all as well."

He stood there frozen as he watched me slip his shirt over my head for a moment before blinking at me, trying to comprehend that I really managed to take him by surprise yet again. He turned me around, pressing himself along my body as he pushed me against the bed until I was forced back onto it and he hovered over me. "You are one dangerous vixen," he murmured, his lips grazing mine as he spoke.

"It's the only way to live," I replied, reaching up run my fingers over his cheek. "Come on. Since you obviously drink, I'm hoping you actually sleep and I really am tired. We can chat more in the morning if you like, but I'm hoping your friends downstairs can hear this...I'm done talking about everything I already mentioned. I know vampires have perfect recall. They can fill each other in."

"We'll figure shit out later. Let's just sleep now Luscious," Damon said with a slight smile, dropping a quick peck on the corner of my mouth that made me smile as we shifted to settle in the middle of the bed as he wrapped me up in his arms. For the first time in years, I fell asleep feeling safe, without fear of nightmares that often plagued me.


End file.
